


♡ Pretty Boy//Naruto various x Male!reader ♡

by lmao_k



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmao_k/pseuds/lmao_k
Summary: ♡ (M/n) is Sakura's brother that most would quickly say was her sister. Cursed with girlish looks, this male uses it to his advantage rather than look down on it. He's pretty much just gonna use them for food and attention but that doesn't do much to stop a couple of boys from falling at his feet. ♡The various includes the main hubby's(Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, Pain (¯\_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_/¯), Madara(lmao pls hear me out), and (M/n)'s personal demon.)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

♡

//♡

It was after class and everyone was gone besides a few janitor's of course. The only thing or people in the building were a teacher and a student, both in the same classroom very close to one another. One on the desk and the other, a chair with not even ten inches of space. One had their arms wrapped on top of the shoulders of the other so their bodies weren't the only thing close.

"Chu chu~ Iruka sensei please?~" A boy with long artificial black hair and quite provocative choice of clothing leaned into the man while sitting on his desk. Iruka looked unimpressed at him, already knowing what he wanted by the look in his eye but refused to give it to him which was him also refusing the grave consequences afterwards.

"(M/n) I refuse to buy you anymore dango."

"But whhyy?!" He whined at the answer, now tugging Iruka back and forth like a spoiled child. In certain terms, he was. At first, (M/n) hated his looks. Wanting them gone since he was very young. But, the boy soon realized the advantage that came with them which was getting people to do things for him and what he happens to do often.

Manipulative? Yes.

But (M/n) calls it 'asking for charity donations'. After his little tantrum, he hopped off the desk and now stood in front of it while crossing his arms with his head held high as if he was suddenly too good for Iruka.

"Hmph, fine. But when I end up seeing another man, don't come running back to me." He said before putting his sleeve covered hands on his waist and walking off with a cute little pout. With that face, (M/n) should be able to charm someone in no time and that's what scared Iruka. He tried to calm his rapidly beating heart as much as he could while his uninterested face started to break.

He hated the feelings he had grown over time for the boy, realizing that after multiple hints (M/n) merely wanted dango and attention from him. He was the foolish one for believing a student would ever desire such a taboo thing.

Especially someone like (M/n). He couldn't even put the blame on him because since he's got to know him better, he's come to know that he doesn't necessarily know how his little flirty tactics could affect others in the long run. He was too pure to do such a thing but does it anyway to get the benefits without the problems after, tending to not notice the other's feelings in the process.

It was like a cycle

They meet

One enjoys the presents, the other enjoys the company

(M/n) unexpectedly leaving the other without noticing the relationship that could've been

Iruka was one of them but (M/n) decided to stick around longer with him than the other's. He made him feel special in a way but a sickening feeling couldn't help but knot in his stomach whenever he sees people stare at (M/n) with some type of longing look. He never noticed but Iruka had to acknowledge it. He didn't pity them though, they should've known what was going on from the start instead of leading themselves right to the web.

Now the spider had eaten them with no remorse but the spider has to eat in order to survive so...

Could you really be mad at him?

//♡

"Hey Sakura, hey Ino." (M/n) said in a teasing tone towards the blonde as she gritted her and glared at the two Haruno's. After her fallout with Sakura, (M/n) sided with his sister with no questions even harboring the similar taunt as she does making it all the more frustrating for her. It was like having a more devious Sakura on her back as well as the original.

"Hey (M/n)." She said with a brow twitch before walking ahead but they walked along with her.

"They actually let you two graduate? What a surprise." She smirked with a taunting tone.

"Those classes are ancient history." (M/n) countered with a yawn as Sakura nodded in agreement.

"We're all ninja now and we're both equal, I won't loose to you anymore." Sakura said before her and (M/n) walked ahead. Ino saw this and took it as a challenge so she sped up to walk in front of them. Sakura made a face annoyance before locking arms and walking up ahead.

Ino.

Sakura and (M/n).

After two more times, all three began to race two vs one all the to the academy while bumping shoulders. (M/n) was pretty sure Ino and Sakura were one inch from kissing each other with how close they were getting to each other. He was relieved when the academy came into view which caused him to tug Sakura forwards to finally finish the race.

When they bursted in the room together, (M/n) let out a silent whoop of victory but it didn't last long when the blonde came up behind him and let out a growl of annoyance. (M/n) Hmph'd before looking towards where Sakura was, of course she was by Sasuke with a blonde on the floor.

"I was hoping you wouldn't mind if I sit next to you?" She asked sweetly as Ino made way over and grabbed her arm.

"Back off forehead, I'm sitting next to Sasuke."

"Hold on, Sakura was here first porky." (M/n) said making Sakura laugh and Ino let out a offended gasp.

"Who asked for your opinion you strumpet?!"

"Don't call him that, Ino pig!"

While they were arguing, (M/n) was the first to look over at the desk every girl wanted and saw a rather cute blonde on top of it glaring at Sasuke. He seemed to be the only thing that caused a reaction out of the broody male making (M/n) ask himself a few questions he never thought he would have to ask himself.

'If Sasuke's gay, Sakura's gonna have a heart attack.' He thought but the next thing that happened, most likely confirmed all the theory's his head came up with on such a short notice on his gaydar.

That cute blonde was kissing his moon to seal they're true love to knock out the other hoes from the competition(I'm still salty about Boruto). (M/n) nearly cried from the beautiful sight of true love right before him.

"You are so dead Naruto."


	2. ♡ ♡

//♡

After all the boring events from earlier, It was lunch time. Usually (M/n) would go find Sakura but the blonde from earlier told him to meet him in a very specifically secluded area that made him feel like a tramp.

What for? He didn't know.

But only the past hokage's know he would jump off a bridge to fall into those eyes.

"Psst, Over here!"

He looked up to come face to face with the boy he was looking for staring down at him with that fox smile that made him want to melt.

"Hey! I'm surprised you even came." He said with a genuine smile before hopping down. (M/n) tried to mentally prepare himself for the cutest beating of his life. He felt like throwing up with that same fox smile came back when he settled himself.

'Cmon (M/n), you've flirted before. You can do this.'

"Hm? Why wouldn't I? Anybody would have to be a complete idiot to miss out on an opportunity with a cutie like you~" He purred while mentally screaming at the blush that spread across his face with the bashful expression.

"ʸᵒᵘ ʳᵉᵃˡˡʸ ᵗʰⁱⁿᵏ ᴵ'ᵐ ᶜᵘᵗᵉ..? I-i've got a favor to ask! If it's not too much trouble.." He trailed off making (M/n) quirk his brow, curious of this favor. He was bored so why not have a bit of fun while his fate is sealed for the rest of career as a ninja?

"What's the plan?"

//♡

Sasuke sat in a empty classroom, eating a tomato, being the emo he was. He heard rustling coming from the window, he looked up getting annoyed seeing it was just Naruto.

He stood up slowly.

"What is it dobe?" He said, looking at the unusually silent male. He couldn't shake the off feeling of him as the blonde held up his extra long sleeves to reveal black nails and tattooed eyes on his forearms. Seeing it obviously wasn't Naruto, Sasuke got on guard while keeping his eye contact waiting for any movement.

Naruto didn't say a word and kept staring, watching him like a predator, before leaping towards him with intense speed. Sasuke's eyes widened in alert, moving out of the way quickly, making Naruto skid to a stop using his shoes.

He got up with a excited smile before running towards each other and clanging kunai. Sasuke grunted at the brute force before flying back slightly.

'I need to avoid taijutsu.' He thought so obviously the best choice was to run since he didn't want to set the entire classroom on fire. He was being watched intensely so each move was going to have to be planned expertly. He was tooken by surprise when someone grabbed him from behind.

The one in front grabbed both of Sasuke's hands and the one behind knocked his feet from under him, both working together to tie him up quickly. Once satisfied, Sasuke's eyes widened at who was actually behind the attack and felt like groaning in embarrassment.

"Chu Chu~ sorry Sasuke, nothing personal~" (M/n) cooed while smugly smiling down at him. The male mentioned simply furrowed his brows as the other leaned against the window. He sighed before meeting eyes with a certain pig before he smirked at her, laughing as she blew a fuse.

He rolled his eyes in boredom before looking down at Sasuke and he yawned. Falling asleep was a very bad idea of course but is that gonna stop (M/n) Haruno? Of course not.

"I'm gonna take a cat nap. Don't go anywhere...oh wait." He taunted before sliding down the wall and slightly nodded off to sleep. He made sure to sleep right in front of him, so if he decided to just randomly run off he could catch him on time.

He sleepily blinked..only to jump up after realizing Sasuke magically managed to disappear. He looked around with pursed lips and his brows furrowed as he started to mentally scream again.

'Damn it, why am I always so cocky'

His eyes snapped to a shady corner after spotting slight movement. He ran towards it and punched it without thinking only for his hand to come in contact with smoke. He growled while taking his fist out the now broken wall, another Sasuke running up behind him.

With his reflexes kicking in, he kicked Sasuke but behold another clone. The real Sasuke grabbed him from behind with the rope as he tied him up just as he did to him.

"Why did you do that?" He asked harshly and it low key made him kinda hot(no (M/n) stop). The male looked around nervously, wondering if he should out right tell him or tell a lie real quick. He took a deep breath while puffing his chest to seem stronger.

"It's none of your business."

...

//♡

"Ow ow ow ow, hey watch the hair!" (M/n) shouted as Sasuke tugged on his ear while looking for his relative. After refusing to tell him anything, Sasuke pulled the 'I'm telling your sister so she can snitch on you' trap card out of no where. (M/n) pouted as he knew he was in big trouble, Sakura's oh so precious Sasuke is gonna get him murdered.

"Eh.. shouldn't we go back inside? Lunch is probably way over by now and-"

"Sasuke! There you are you shy boy!"

(M/n) cringed at the familiar choice and gulped as a nervous ball filled his stomach with sweat gliding down his face.

"Eh? What are you doing with (M/n)?"

'This is it. Please forgive me for all my sins before I get molly whopped into the ground.' (M/n) silently prayed but Sasuke manage to take him by surprise.

"Where's Naruto?" He asked, instead of being a snitch like he expected. He even let go of his ear as soon as Sakura mentioned him but (M/n) was too in shock to notice.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, everything is always about Naruto. You know all he is is a troublemaker. He's always picking fights with you. You wanna know why? Because he doesn't have parents. He's bratty and selfish. If I did half the things he did, I would have not been walking on this earth today."

Sakura finished her little rant, not knowing she ticked off Sasuke and disappointed her brother with the way she spoke about him.

"Alone. Isolated. Don't you see? It's not just about doing what you want. It's about who's there to tell you it's wrong."

Sakura looked shocked at the boy, expecting him to side with her. (M/n) would be shocked but he knew Sasuke must know how Naruto feels especially after his clan's massacre. The only difference was Naruto never had parents but Sasuke at least had the experience.

"Why are you saying these things?"

"Because your annoying."

Sasuke turned to start waking off and grabbed (M/n) by the arm before he could go comfort his sibling who looked in distressed.

'I never noticed how truly careless Sakura was with words.'


	3. ♡ ♡ ♡

//♡

(M/n) walked down the hallway with Sasuke still holding his arm, making him feel like some type of prisoner. He was extremely bored as they looked around for Sasuke's boyfriend only to discover the boy walking out of the bathroom.

'I do that plan only for him to waste it by taking a dump?!' (M/n) pouted in his head, annoyed at the waste of his precious time fighting the duck.

"Naruto..." Sasuke said slowly gaining the new males attention. Naruto looked over in shock that was out but his eyes trailed to the arm he was holding to the pouty looking (M/n).

"(M/n) you were supposed to watch the teme!" Naruto shouted at the black haired boy who Hmph'd and scrunched up his nose.

"Well you were supposed to be with Sakura! What happened to that huh?!" (M/n) questioned while crossing his arms, making Naruto start rubbing the back of his head with sweat dripping down it.

"Eheh, that doesn't matter at the moment!" He shouted before turning to his sworn enemy who was annoyed by the whole situation enough already.

"I'm going to take you down myself teme!"

'Ohhoho, Sasuke's gonna get it!' (m/n) thought as Naruto was suddenly split into a dozen clones. He watched as Sasuke got into a stance looking very determined to not be beaten for the second time that day. However, Naruto stopped in mid air, clutching his stomach as a weird growling noise was heard from it.

"Hm?" (M/n)'s brows raised in surprise and then fell into a furrow at the ridiculous fight happening before his eyes. Naruto and his clones had rushed to the bathroom door, fighting over who gets to use it first when he could just undo the jutsu.

He sulked with alligator tears as he was once more grabbed by Sasuke and dragged away from his supposed savior that was his last chance at getting away from the other.

'Why are the cute ones so stupid?'

//♡

'Where is that old fart?' (M/n) wondered while sitting next to Sasuke(by force) with Sakura next to him and Naruto paced repeatedly across the room. Their Sensei was really late and literally everyone was gone already.

"Just sit down Naruto!" Sakura yelled, getting annoyed with his walking around. She happened to forget that she was right in someone's ear as (M/n) made an annoyed noise at Sakura's loud voice.

"Tch! It's not fair! Everyone's out having a cool adventure with their Sensei, while we are the only ones here!" Naruto shouted, before popping his head up after awhile of thinking(which is extremely dangerous). Walking over to a step stool, he brung it to the door along with a dry eraser.

This caught his teams attention, wondering what he could be up too.

"Hehe, Surprise!" Naruto shouted after setting up his little prank. Sakura shook her head, pretending she didn't want no part in it. (M/n) was all for it, thinking it's the least they could do for the troubles of having to wait so long.

"Do you really think a jounin, an elite ninja, would fall for that?" Sasuke said being the killjoy as always, looking over at the blondie who was staring at the door intensely.

"Yeah! Your so clueless Naruto!" Sakura agreed with Sasuke, wanting to make up for what happened earlier by being a sponge. (M/n) sighed and crossed his legs while leaning back.

"Hey hey, give him a break, maybe the old man will fall for it, you never know." (M/n) said covering for a surprised Naruto making Sasuke slightly furrow his brows at a dangerous feeling in his stomach forming.

'Since when have they been so close?' Sakura thought, confused since last she remembered (M/n) didn't even know Naruto's name.

Just then the door creaked open, making eraser dust go everywhere. A gray haired male was seen, hand on the door and eraser in his hair.

'He actually fell for it.' Sasuke thought, looking at his new Sensei in hidden surprise. Sakura secretly cheered in her head and Naruto cheered out loud.(M/n) looked over at the guy with a bored expression that turned into interest as he looked him up and down.

'Chu Chu~ I seemed to have lucked out with all the cute ones.' He swooned at the sight grey haired man.

"My first impression of you...you're all a bunch of idiots."

This made the whole team look down in shame.

"Meet me up on the roof." He simply ordered, poofing away to the destined area they were all to meet at. Naruto was the first to run off to the stairs, secretly challenging for a race. Sasuke got the memo with him going second and Sakura following. (M/n) huffed out, letting them go first, not wanting to be trampled by the three.

He slowly walked up, not wanting to walk all those steps. He never understood how everyone else was so energized, it made him feel like a slug compared to them. Seeing that he only walked ten steps from the door and was already complaining made him groan in irritation.

Need some help?

(M/n) froze at the sudden voice before looking around in confusion. His arms suddenly took control of themselves as he lifted his sleeves and did a hand sign that made him suddenly go to the roof just as his new sensei did. It made him looked up in slight surprise as (M/n) looked surprised himself.

Um, thanks

No problem

(M/n) went to take a seat but took the quite time to admire the masked male, he could tell that he was attractive despite the mask. He felt himself get blushy just like he was with Naruto under the gaze, slightly enjoying the attention. Little did he know, Kakashi was checking him too but for two reasons.

One, (M/n)'s pretty, Don't @ him. Second, the aura he held was extremely dangerous, reminds him of someone he shouldn't be reminded of by him. He didn't feel it before but now he does but he wonders what could've happened between then and here. Before he had the time to think over it, one of team seven busted through the door like a maniac causing the two to stare at him.

"First!" Naruto shouted proudly before spotting (M/n) as Sasuke and Sakura came as well and made a noise of disbelief.

"How did you get up here so quickly!?" Sakura asked as (M/n) sweat dropped with his lowered eyelids and wide crooked smile. There's no mistaking that smug grin anywhere.

"I actually have no clue."


	4. ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡

//♡

The three soon sat in spots they found comfortable which happened to be (m/n) next to Sakura, Naruto next to him and Sasuke beside Naruto. Kakashi looked at them for a minute or two before starting with the long and boring introductions

"Alright, we should start with introductions" he said, making three people on his team look confused. (M/n) already felt like snoozing at the word introduction.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, holding her hand up as to not be rude. Naruto thankfully caught on to what she was trying to ask and put it in a way that would actually be a reasonable question.

'It is kinda dumb to ask what an introduction is.' He thought, waiting to see how this would play out.

"Can you show us an example?" He asked in a surprisingly quite tone. Kakashi sat up straight, ready to give his amazing introduction that they had to wait hours for.

"Well, My names Kakashi Hatake. Things I like, things I hate...I don't feel like telling you. My hobbies and dream for the future is non of your business"

His name is Kakashi Hatake, trained under the fourth hokage also known as Minato Namikaze. He's called the Copycat ninja.

I knew that name sounded familiar!

Naruto and Sakura both made faces at the lack of actual information while (m/n) looked at Kakashi like he just said the most amazing thing on earth.

"That was useless, all he told us was his name." Sakura whispered, Naruto nodded with agreement but seeing (M/n)'s star stricken expression made him confused.

"You. Go first." He suddenly said pointing at (m/n). (M/n)'s eyes widened and he sat up straight while clearing his throat, a blush dusting his nose at the attention being on him.

"Chu Chu~ my names (m/n) Haruno. I like my sister, and dango. I hate the color green and scary stories. My hobby is leg training. My dream for the future is to become one of the great legendary sannin." He stated dreamily at the end, some could even see a bit of drool coming out of his mouth.

Kakashi was interested in him although he was confused about the leg training hobby but as he spotted how thick(( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)) his thighs and calves looked, it made sense. He pocketed the information for himself before saying 'next' to the girl beside him.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. The person I like is...my hobbies are...My dream for the future is.." She giggled while glancing over to the dark haired boy with gloomy attitude and blushed dazing dreamily just as (m/n) did, letting Kakashi know that they were siblings.

"And what do do you hate?"

"NARUTO!" She yelled, making (m/n) feel extremely bad for the blonde. He sighed slightly in annoyance and gently grabbed Naruto's pinky with his to give him a reassuring smile. Kakashi looked between the two Haruno's and immediately noted something.

'One is shallow with words and the other knows when to keep his opinions to himself...there's definitely a difference between the two Haruno's'

"Next"

"My names Naruto Uzamaki! I like Ichiraku Ramen and the ramen Iruka sensei buys for me. I don't like the three minutes you have to wait for ramen. My hobbies are eating ramen and comparing different kinds. My dream for the future is to be Hokage!" Naruto introduced himself with newfound excitement at the small gesture (M/n) did for him.

'Naruto is so cute!' (m/n) silently gushed as he blushed at the introduction, oblivious to the fact that 90% of it was about ramen.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like anything and I don't hate anything. My hobbies are training and taking walks. My dream for the future isn't a dream because I will make it reality, is to kill a certain man and restore my clan."

Everyone stiffened at the tension rising in the air at the dramatic duck. (M/n) saw how perplexed Naruto looked at the kill a certain man part and wondered what he could be thinking about. Kakashi cleared his throat and started to speak wanting to clear up the thick tension rising up quickly to suffocate everyone.

"You guys are all different. Good." He started, making their attention turn to him.

"Tomorrow we will start with a training exercise." He said, making them groan.

"But why training? Didn't we do that at the academy?" Sakura asked in the same whiny tone (M/n) usually uses when he wants to bother someone.

"No but if I tell you the real reason you went to the academy, you'll be upset." Kakashi said in a uncaring tone that made (M/n) wonder how cool literally everything he says is.

'Aw, he cares about us.' (M/n) thought with a closed eye smile.

"Come on tell us!" Naruto demanded, getting frustrated at the thought of not being counted as a real ninja yet because of some stupid rule that could be shoved up another's ass.

"Well, you only went to the academy to predict if you would be able become ninja. Which means your not ninja until you pass tomorrow's practice." He said with a masked smile that made (M/n) wrinkle his nose in its betrayal.

'I take that back, he's not cool anymore.' (m/n) pouted while hearing his team go crazy behind him.

"What did I tell you? Also don't eat breakfast tomorrow." He said, before poofing off like he did once before on the roof. (M/n) stood and stretched looking over at Sakura or where she was supposed to be. He looked over and saw Sakura following after Sasuke like a puppy, he sighed thinking of ways to explain this to his parents.

'Maybe I can sneak past Sakura tomorrow and go to that sweet's shop I seen'

//♡

(M/n) did manage to sneak past Sakura. He woke up at the crack of dawn after discovering that the shop was 24 hours and was immediately thrilled when discovering he had extra chore money to buy extra then he originally planned too!

It was the perfect plan. He leaves through the window, get the sweets and dash back home before anyone wakes up.

Well it Was the perfect plan.

Why was?

Well...

"Chu Chu~ I even managed to convince the guy for extra. That sucker!" (M/n) snickered to himself as he made way back to his home after the successful journey.

"My my, awfully late for you to be out hm?" A scarily familiar voice asked that shook him to the bone. He slowly turned to face his very dom vibed sensei who was leaning against the lamp post all cool and collected looking.

"Eheh, this is a dream~?" He asked more then said as Kakashi tutted at him and shook his head seeing the bags full of sweets sitting in his hands.

"Please don't tell my parents! They would never let me see the light of day!" (M/n) pleaded as he nearly dropped his bags on the ground but this situation was too dire to worry about them.

"I'll tell you what, I won't tell your parents if you read me pages out of my favorite book all the way to your house as punishment. Deal?" He asked handing the book to (M/n) in trade of his bags.

"A book? It's not some old people stuff is it? Because the books my dad reads are so booring." (M/n) said while pulling down his sleeves to open the orange covered book and find the book mark.

"Oh you'll find that book very interesting. Trust me."

Not even ten seconds later, the boys face turned completely red as he shut the book and turned to the silver haired jounin who smiled innocently. He pouted as he preferred to appeal to this pervert's fantasy than to get chewed out by his parents.

So then went to (M/n) to read at least two chapters to Kakashi who seemed to purposely walk slower in order for him to have to read longer. When he was asked to go faster all he replied with was 'the weight of the bags are weighing me down'.

And that's the story of why (M/n) not only discovered that Kakashi was as much as a savage as he was a perv but that he kinda liked public humiliation which is totally weird but he doesn't make the rules.


	5. ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡

//♡

A shrill scream rung throughout the entire Haruno house as (M/n) quickly ran out of his bedroom with his toothbrush randomly being shoved in his mouth and his kimono not even tightened all the way, leaving his shoulders exposed. His hair was more rowdy than usual from not having time to brush his hair, Hell he didn't even have time to take a full shower!

He drenched his own face in kitchen sink water to rinse his mouth out of the taste of toothpaste before rushing towards the fridge.

He paused for a moment to think, what did Kakashi say about breakfast.

What did he say...?

"Blah blah blah, eating breakfast is totally ok!"

'That sounds about right." The male shrugged care free as he ate whatever his hands could grab in the next ten seconds and zoomed out the door. He never even stopped when people said good morning, only skidding to stop when seeing a familiar sun and moon balanced duo.

He breathed in and out heavily, hands on his knees as he took time to catch his breath. Sakura was the first to respond to his presence bonking him on the head while scolding him for showing even later then Kakashi and that is lateness goals.

"Hey! I wouldn't be late if you were a good alarm clock!" He shouted with his cheeks puffed, as Sakura tugged on his ear in annoyance at the (truth) statement. Kakashi chuckled at the scene and didn't need a excuse from (M/n), already knowing he had woken up late from sneaking out yesterday.

"Now that everyone's here, let me explain how this is gonna work-" Kakashi pulled three bells from his pocket "- you'll each have to get a bell by the time the alarm rings. If you succeed, you pass. If you don't, you won't eat and we'll send you back to the academy. Any questions?"

(M/n) wanted to cry at how much work that seemed for just an exercise. Sakura's hand went up immediately at the asking for questions and stood up.

"Why is there only three bells?"

"It's a way to ensure at least one of you will go back to the academy."

That sentence alone made all of them freeze in shock at the harsh reality. At least one of them will be sent home, this has to be a trick or something right? (M/n) looked at his teammates to see them with determined expression's and growling stomachs, now suddenly glad he didn't remember what Kakashi said about breakfast.

He now knows whether it's a trick or not, they are only going to work harder besides smarter and surely fail. But how can (M/n) pass and make sure his teammates pass too? With a silent gasp in realization at what the practice was about, he realized Naruto was now on the ground for some reason.

"Begin."

At the sudden command, (M/n) lunged into the forest with newfound determination just as the others did. He needed to find the others and ask to team up but how? Sasuke thinks he's better than everyone else, Sakura's only gonna wanna follow Sasuke every where(which he really needs to talk to her about), and Naruto's trying to go solo dolo to do everything.

He grumbled and scratched the top of his messy bed head, maybe he could at least try Sakura first?

//♡

"Sorry but no thanks." She said as she kept looking around for the duckling that was no where to be found.

"Oh cmon Sakura! There's no way we'll be able to do it on our own!" (M/n) whined towards his sister while the pinkette smirked and walked ahead. He knows she likes Sasuke but at this point, it's an extreme obsession that needs an intervention or a restraining order.

"Your the one going to be doing it alone, I'm going to be working with Sasuke!" She stared proudly before marching into the forest, leaving (M/n) too internally scream in frustration at the already failing plan.

'Calm down (M/n). There's two more to go.'

//♡

"No way! I have to prove to that sleazy clown that I'm able to do it on my own, believe it!" Naruto shouted while hanging upside down from a tree. (M/n)'s face began to turn hot with anger and his forearms started to turn slightly cold as he balled up his fist from under his sleeves.

Non of them were getting it. the whole point of being on teams was teamwork and it was so frustrating.

"Did it get cold all the suddenly-Ack!"

Naruto was cut off as his head harshly hit the ground from suddenly being freed without warning. He was going to say a quick thanks but at the sight of the frost at the bottom of his feet as he walked only left him confused.

'There's still hope for one.'

//♡

"Tch, why would I work with you?"

At the question, (M/n)'s face turned a boiling red as he shouted before stomping on the ground and popping a surprised Sasuke out of it like a cork on a champagne bottle. He suddenly felt cold as he watched the usually sly and teasing boy have a tantrum.

"Nobody gets the point! How are you supposed to be the smartest and don't know a know a single thing?" He ranted as he walked back out of the clearing while Sasuke looked deep in thought as he stared at the shoe print with broken pieces made on the ground by the boy.

'He wasn't kidding about that leg training'

//♡

(M/n) stomped into a clearing with a pout and crossed arms as he sat on the dirt. What was he gonna do now? He was much weaker than Kakashi and no one wants to work with him.

I'll work with you

No, that's basically cheating since your most likely beyond Kakashi's skill level

What's wrong with a little cheating? It never killed anyone last time I checked

First, I feel like there's a memo behind you saying that and second, no means no. I want to earn what I get, not over use my advantages

Fine...Kakashi is in that tree over there

(M/n) quickly looked to the right after being told of the ninja and stood up.

"Kakashi Sensei, I know your over there." He blindly said towards the area.

Just as said, the silver haired nin hopped out from the tree with ease then walked over towards (M/n) with a raised brow. He never noticed until now that (M/n)'s appearance was very messy and that his kimono was showing his upper body more due to the sloppy tying.

'If you just moved it down and upjust a bit more, his-'

Kakashi cleared his throat.

"I see you've figured out the point of this exercise, what are you planning to do now that your teammates have rejected you?" He asked tauntingly as (M/n) huffed with a pout and got in a stance.

"I'll have to do it on my own, I guess."

Kakashi raised a brow in surprise before pulling out the painfully familiar orange book that (M/n) had ptsd from. The boy cringed as he remembered every vulgar word that had to escape his mouth to please that hot perverted bastard.

"Let's make a deal. If you can manage to even touch a bell before the time is up, I'll treat you to anything you want. If you fail, you'll read more of my book to me including voice acting." His sensei said, being sure to add in the voice acting part specifically. (M/n) hummed in thought, the sound of dango and Mochi was the only things that rang in his mind.

(M/n) I swear-

"Your on!"

...

(M/n) grunted as his hands were forced above his head by the pervert because of a simple slip up in the boys plan. While (M/n) was annoyed, Kakashi found it amusing at the cute puffed out cheeks he had from frustration. His eye scanned the face below him, noticing little details Kakashi hadn't noticed before. The way (M/n)'s eyes were green with a tune of (e/c) in them or how soft and plump his lips looked.

"Kakashi-Sensei~" (M/n) suddenly cooed in a very alluring voice as he looked up at him with a certain look that had the man weak all the suddenly. The new found weakness wasn't unnoticed as the artificial raven freed his hands and leaned up on his elbows to show off his pale shoulders from the poor tying as mentioned earlier. Kakashi suddenly felt (M/n)'s legs raise over his sides, sending tingles down his spine at the feeling of his legs wrapping around his...neck?

The male was yanked backwards with a choking noise by the devilish legs as (M/n) rose from the dead and snagged a bell before Kakashi could even process what had happened. (M/n) snickered and leaned over the jounin just as the timer rang with a bell dangling from his finger.

"Chu Chu~ seems like you owe me a snack you pervert."


	6. ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡

//♡

Naruto was tied to the post, Sakura and Sasuke sat on the sides of him and (M/n) sitting on top of it with one leg over the other as they all looked towards Kakashi for their results. (M/n) can now say he was personally better than everyone else since he took down sensei with his alluring charm. He should star in a show or something, 'how to catch a pervert', sounds pretty promising to him.

Kakashi's voice slowly turned into a bunch of bla's as (M/n) leaned back with a bored expression, just wanting to leave and get his sweets already. He was already doing a great deal since no one was talking to him or even looking so why did he have to deal with the boring speech?

Is that all you care about? Sweets and attention?

Nuh uh! I care about my sister and my friends and stuff like that too!

Stop whining. You sound like a spoiled brat.

Hmph

"-any." Kakashi finished before disappearing, leaving (M/n) to be confused on what was happening. After seeing the other two start eating lunch, (M/n) hopped down to get his lunch box as he looked at the other three.

'Naruto can't eat because of the ropes.'

Without thinking, the boy held up some of his lunch towards the blonde who looked confused.

"Ah.." (M/n) said while opening his mouth after seeing the confused look on his face. Just as Naruto got the hint and was gonna take the piece of food in his mouth, Sasuke grabbed his arm making (M/n) send a glare his way.

"Hey, Kakashi-Sensei said not to feed him!" Sakura came from the cut out of nowhere and (M/n) rose a brow towards her with an uncaring face.

"When have I ever listened to others?" He asked without the expectation for an answer before he watched the blonde accept his offering.

"You!" Kakashi came out of nowhere with his extra asf thunder and lightning causing the raven to drop everything he had in his hands.

"Don't scare us like that you weirdo!" (M/n) shouted as he marveled his dropped lunch now wasted on the ground. He actually really tried to listen this time but no matter how much he tried to focus he literally couldn't. Kakashi did that thing again with the speeches making (M/n) zone out back towards that inner mind space that caused the males voice to turn blurry once more.

You never listen to anything

Yeah? So?

So, one day you could get slaughtered for doing such a thing. It's very foolish and-

Uggghhh, I came in here to escape the speeches and your tugging me right back to them.

...anyway. I don't plan on finding a replacement so you best shape up your act.

Oh...so your like a parasite?

PARASITE?!!

"../n)."

"..(m/n)."

"(M/N) HELP ME!" Naruto shouted, knocking the other back to earth by kicking the back of his head like a spoiled toddler. He growled as he set the boy free but before he could run off into the sunset, he tripped him into the grass and stuck his tongue out at him.

It was Naruto's turn to growl and as (M/n) walking past him, he grabbed his ankle to trip him.

The cycle was like that all the away to the rest of team 7 who sweat dropped at the battered boys who were challengingly glaring at each other. It was rather uncharacteristic of the two since they were friendly towards one another.

I've been meaning to ask, why does time seem to move way faster in here then out there?

Well, it goes like this. 1 minute here equals 10 out there. 1 hour here is 10 hours. 1 week in here is 10 weeks and so on and so on. The longer you spend here, the faster time goes outside your head.

Oh, so basically, I just spent ten minutes in the real world?

Correct

//

"Well, all I can say is...I'm better then all of you." He gloated as he stuffed a piece of sweet mochi in his mouth, blushing at the taste of one of his favorite treats. Sakura furrowed her twitchy brows with a threatening smile. Sasuke and Naruto gave him looks as well while Kakashi started to sweat, burying his face deeper in the book.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" she shouted as her fist was ready to plummet his head in the ground. (M/n) smirked victoriously with pride as he was ready to end their whole career before it even started.

"Well glad you asked Sakura, i managed to take down Kakashi on my own with no help at all." He stated proudly as the other three stared in shock at the statement.

"Kakashi sensei, There's no way that's true!" Naruto shouted with noodles halfway out his mouth making Sakura look at him with slight disgust. Kakashi looked at three of his students curious faces, not really sure if he should tell them the truth or not.

"...I don't recall."

"Wha..?! You have too! I totally remember chok-mmmph mph!" (M/n) was muffled by Kakashi's hand as he gave a friendly smile to the rest of the team.

"Ok! See you guys tomorrow!" He quickly said rushing out the door while subtly kidnapping the usually calm boy who struggled against the older males hold. Naruto was frustrated at not knowing what happened, Sakura was shocked at witnessing her brother get dragged away, and Sasuke was hiding it well but he was feeling a little angry having connecting the dots on what happened.

At first, he resented him. He had not liked him due to thinking he was a female and was like the rest of those weirdos. It didn't make it any better that he was related to his number one stalker. This was proven false after one day the two bumped into each other and while Sasuke took natural defense and sent an icy glare, (M/n) chewed him out for 'knocking' him over without an apology much to Sasuke's shock.

Whether in class or out in the village, Sasuke would notice the males behavior around others compared to the behavior to him. He noticed around other people he had a sort of sultry like behavior to all but...him. Every time they ran into each other he's greeted with a 'oh...it's you' with a demand for an apology and despite being treated like that, Sasuke would never admit the odd flutter in his stomach when he's addressed by the male.

That's why he never apologized. That's why he's sure to be extra cold around him. That's why he denied the request to work together. So he can have the chance to look cool and impress the beauty. Sadly it's in vain because he's obviously not the only male who's eyes are on the prize. But still...

'What if today..I would have said yes?'


	7. ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡

//♡

"I hate cats." (M/n) complained as he watched the cat harass Naruto's face with multiple scratches. They were on a mission for some round ladies(he literally can't remember her name) cat that had ran away...for some reason.

"CAN WE GET A BETTER MISSION NEXT TIME?!?" Naruto shouted and everyone groaned in pain as their ear piece was triggered by the loud noise. After confirming that the cat was Tora by the ribbon on the right ear, they went to return the cat back to the woman who viciously squeezed it like an orange.

But it ran away for some reason

"Hi lord third-" (M/n) bowed in respect with a sweet smile and third nodded his head in acknowledgment with a smile of his own.

"Hi Iruka~" He then purred towards the male beside him, turning him into a blushing pile of mush.

"H-hey (M/n)!" He said a little too excitedly causing the boy to giggle while Iruka flushed in embarrassment. It had been quite awhile since he'd seen the man, he was missing the company already.

"For Squad Seven's next mission we have several available tasks. Among them babysitting the Chief's two-year old, help his wife do the shopping, picking up potatoes and-" Lord Third started before he was rudely interrupted by Naruto.

"Nooo!" He shouted while crossing his arms into an 'X' formation.

"I wanna go on a real mission! Something challenging and exciting! Not this little kid stuff! C'mon old man." The blonde finished

'Although he's right, he says it in such a childish way.'

Remind you of someone?

FIRST OF ALL-

"How dare you?! You're just a beginner Genin with no experience! Like everyone else you develop your skills through the missions in order to prove yourself!" Iruka explodes, a vein throbbing on his head from expressing himself.

'Wow, Iruka really knows how to get a point across' (M/n) thought sarcastically as a bored look came on his face. This whole situation was getting too tiring, they all know lord third is simply gonna explain why they can't have a higher ranked mission and they're all gonna pout about it.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! BABYSITTING IS NOT A MISSION IT'S JUST A STUPID CH-AAH!" Kakashi knocked his fist into the back of Naruto's head, knocking him onto his face.

"Will you put a lid on it?" The silverette asked harshly, seemingly tired of the conversation as well.

"Naruto! It seems you do not understand the tasks that you've been given." Lord Third began while the whiskered teen rubbed his head in pain.

"Listen. Many different kinds of requests come to our village everyday. From babysitting to assassination. These requests are recorded then carefully analyzed and ranked A B C or D depending on their difficulty. We ninja are also ranked by ability. Hokage at the top, then Jonin, Chuunin, and Genin at the bottom."

Oh kami, here we go again

"At the highest level, we select the mission and assign them to the ninja who have the appropriate skills and experience. And if the mission is successful, we receive a fee that supports our village and our work. Since you are untried Genin, just starting down the Shinobi Path, you are given D level assignments of course. blah blah blah.."

'Old Man Third sure knows how to bore someone, aren't old men supposed to be funny?' (M/n) thought releasing a sigh, before tuning in to Naruto's conversation that everyone was listening to instead of the dreaded speech.

"So I had this Tunkatsu ramen yesterday and I'm thinking Miso ramen today."

"Silence!" Lord third commanded, catching everyone's attention.

"Oh, sorry." Kakashi looked towards him with a sheepish look.

The blonde growled in annoyance at the lecture that was(supposed) to be given to him.

"You always lecture me like you're my grandfather or somethin'! But I'm not the little brat who used to pull pranks all the time! I'm a ninja now and I want a ninja mission! Hmph!" He turned around swiftly and pouted. (M/n) rolled his eyes at the ironic fact that he was acting more of a brat now.

"Naruto wants us to know that he's not a brat, he's a former brat, and he wants a mission. So be it." Everyone lifted their head up in shock.

Was he really gonna give them a higher ranked mission because of Naruto's brattiness?

"Since you are so determined, I'm going to give you a C-Ranked mission. You'll be bodyguards on a journey."

"Really? Yes! Who? Who? Are we guarding a princess or some big weight counselor?" Naruto asks excitedly. (M/n) was still in shock but realization hits him that they would have to do a lot of walking. Ugghh....

A drunken old man walked through the door, in his hand was a bottle of sake.

Are you serious?

Are you serious?

(M/n) and his inner demon thought in unison at the sight of what their next mission was gonna be.

"What the? A bunch of snot-nosed little kids?" He began drinking some of the alcohol, most of its contents spilling out of his mouth making (M/n)'s nose scrunch up in slight disgust.

"And you, the little one with the idiotic look on his face, do you really expect me to believe that you're a ninja?"

Naruto laughed out loud with his hands on his hips like that was the funniest joke he heard all day.

"Who's the little one with the idiotic look on his-" His blue eyes landed on (M/n)'s short and small body who stood right beside him.

"I think he was talking about you." Naruto whispers in his ear as (M/n) glared at him with his arms crossed.

"Last I checked, your the only stupid looking one in the room!" He shouted with a tick mark on his forehead while pushing his face away from his. Naruto was gonna retort But was quickly cut by the old man.

"No, I was talking about you, the blonde." A tick mark grew on Naruto's head as he ran towards the old man ready to scrap.

"I'll demolish you! Let me get my hands on him! Come on! Come on! Come here!" Naruto struggled against Kakashi's hold, flailing wildly like a bird who doesn't know how to fly yet.

"You can't demolish the client. it doesn't work that way." He explained but it only suppressed his anger for a bit.

"I am Tazuna, a master bridge builder and I must return to my country. I'm building a bridge there that will change our world and I expect you to get me there safely even if it means giving up your life."

That's a big cost for simply protecting a bridge builder.

I know. I got a bad feeling so make sure to keep on a lookout.

//♡

"Yeah!" Naruto yells happily, sticking his arms up while they walked past the village gates. (M/n) was already getting lazy and he just managed to stick his toe out in the open.

"What are you getting so excited for Naruto?" Sakura asks while sounding uninterested. She was always such a Debby downer when it came down to Naruto, whenever (M/n) asked she would just complain about him without any actual reason.

"This is the first time I've ever left the village! I'm a traveler now! Believe it!" He rapidly moved his heads in different directions, peering into the woods that surrounded the village. It was at least nice to see Naruto so happy though.

Tazuna glared at him, before looking back to Kakashi, pointing a finger at the blonde.

"Hey! I'm supposed to trust my life to this runt? He's a joke."

(M/n) let out a snort at that one.

"Hey! Never insult a ninja it's a big mistake!" Naruto yells pointing towards Tazuna.

"And I'm one of the greatest ninja ever! Someday I'll become Hokage and you'll have to look up to me! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Remember it!"

The elderly male took another sip of his sake, looking unimpressed with the confidence of Naruto.

"Hokage are powerful and wise, you are puny and brainless. The day you become Hokage, I'll sprout wings and fly."

A vein throbbed on the whiskered teen's face.

"Ah shut up! I'm willing to do anything to become Hokage, no matter what it takes! And when I do everyone will have to admit that I'm the top ninja including you!" Tazuna dragged his gaze towards Naruto.

"Che, you can become Hokage ten times over and to me you'll still be nobody ─ a loser." He insults.

"Might I remind you we're the one protecting you and we can gladly drop you off to die at anytime." (M/n) informed sweetly but something about the way he exaggerated a couple of words in the sentence made the bridge builder feel extremely uneasy.

Naruto launches himself at the old man, only to get held back once again by Kakashi.

"I told you already your supposed to protect the client not pick fights with them."

"And you-" He said to (M/n) before tugging on his cheek making the artificial raven pout like a little kid.

"No threatening the client neither."

//♡

"Say Mister Tazuna?" Sakura asked out of the blue after an extreme while of walking. (M/n)'s legs felt dead inside and the only thing forcing him to keep going was the extra set no one could see.

"Yeah, what is it?" He grumbled, briefly looking towards her for a split moment.

"Your country is the Land of Waves right?" She states, leaning forwards in curiosity. (M/n) rose a brow at the question but had a feeling it was gonna do another one of those long ass explaining moments no one seemed to notice happening besides him.

"Yeah. What of it?" Tazuna's raspy baritone voice echoed throughout the forest.

"Kakashi-sensei, there are ninja in that country too isn't there?"

Here it comes

"No. There are no ninja in the Land of Waves. But in other countries, there are hidden villages each with their own different customs and cultures where ninja reside-"

Lord SAVE ME

The Jonin began to explain the five ancient lands which are the Land of Fire, Water, Lightning, Wind, and Earth. Then he started explaining their hidden ninja villages.The Village Hidden in the Leaves, the Village Hidden in the Mist, the Village Hidden in the Clouds, the Village Hidden in the Sand and the Village Hidden in the Stones.

"Only the leaders of these villages are permitted the name 'Kage' which means 'Shadow' ─ Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage, Tsuchikage. These are the leaders, the five shadows that reign over thousands of ninja."

Sakura closed her eyes and giggled. "Oh! Then Lord Hokage's really important!"

'Is that old man really such a big deal? I'm not buying it.' Inner Sakura grumbles, crossing her arms.

'All he does is smoke all day...Is he really that powerful with such a frail-looking body?' M/n) questioned, an image of the Hokage using a walker with shaking legs in his mind.

Never doubt such an important person for what he looks like in the present. You never know how important he was and is.

Ugh, fine grandpa

!?

'I got him with my Sexy Jutsu, he can't be that great. Believe it.' Naruto muses, closing his eyes and nodding his head as he replayed the moment he used the Sexy Jutsu causing the old man to pass out from a nosebleed.

"Hey!" Kakashi broke the trio out of their thoughts as they all perked their heads up in alarm.

"Uh..." Sakura and Naruto spoke at the same time and (M/n) looked ahead still in thought of the walker image.

"You all just doubted the Hokage didn't you? That's what you were thinking." Kakashi accused angrily as they sputtered excuses.

"3 chapters for you, (M/n)." He quickly said before walking forward and leaving the male to choke on his spit.

"Huh?!"

"Well, anyway. There are no ninja battles in a C-Ranked mission, so you can relax." Kakashi ensures while Resting his hand on Sakura's head.

"And we're not going to run into any foreign enemy ninja or anything like that." Sakura adds, grinning at the reassurance.

A guilty look crosses Tazuna's face, and it most definitely didn't pass by (M/n)'s eyes either.

The feeling is getting bad

He's been keeping a close observation on him since they both had a bad feeling about the mission. They crossed the a small bridge over the water and eventually, (M/n) accidentally steps in a puddle. His green hues widened in alarm as a warning went through his head.

Danger.

He instantly jumped away from the puddle and looked around the surroundings for any movement.

"What's wrong (M/n)?" Naruto asks as he suddenly moved away and into a fighting stance. Just then at the speed of light, two ninja with spiky chains connecting their clawed gloves together, wrapping them around Kakashi and slicing him into several pieces.

The two nins appeared in front of him with a deadly look as they chuckled.

"Go for the one with the dirty chakra first." One of them spoke calmly, swinging his arm back while ready to hit the boy full on.

(M/n) moved his right arm to grab the chain while making sure to keep his hand covered with the sleeve before tugging him forward only to kick the man in the stomach twice. Sasuke threw a shuriken at the chain, successfully digging it into the tree bark.

(M/n) then threw a kunai he had into the center of the shuriken, making sure that it stayed stuck there.

"Ugh, I can't get loose!" The one with longer hair groaned, just as Sasuke landed on their tools, kicking both of them in the face so that the chain broke off of their gloves, leaving them with the claws.

They both ran around the ravenbluenette and headed straight for the bridge builder.

'I have to do something!' Sakura panics, before jumping in front of Tazuna with false confidence.

"Stay behind me!" She readies her kunai in front of her, trying to disguise the immense fear in her. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he quickly went in front of the pinkette, ready to protect. (M/n) inner cooed while putting his hands on his cheeks, ready to tease them once this is all over.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, preparing to attack before an arm stuck out, causing the ninja to slam his neck into it and choke.

"Huh? Uh!" Naruto looked up from the ground shocked as Kakashi held both of the ninja in his arms.

"Hey." A blank expression was on his face as if he just didn't save three peoples lives. Sakura's eyes widened as she grinned happily. Kakashi-sensei! He's alive!

Sasuke deadpanned the taller male.

Hn, show-off.

'He really scared me! I thought he died!' (M/n) let out a breath of relief, glad that the male was at least ok.

"Kakashi-sensei used the Replacement Jutsu..." The blonde mutters, looking towards the shredded logs.

"Naruto. Sorry I didn't help you right away. I didn't mean for you to get hurt, I just didn't think you'd freeze up like that." Kakashi apologizes. Tazuna releases a relieved sigh.

Making (M/n) train his attention on him with a harsh glare that made him tense up.

That bastard! We were right!

I knew something had to be up. And I have a feeling things will end up worse from here.

Please don't jinx it, I'm sleepy enough as is.

"Good job, Sasuke. You too Sakura and (M/n)."

(M/n) blushed at the praise while giggling and saying 'oh it was nothing~'.

'I was useless! Sasuke and (M/n) were so cool, like they've done this a thousand times!' Naruto thought, disappointment would be clear in his tone if he would've said it out loud.

'Didn't they feel scared at all? Sasuke was so calm and they both didn't get a scratch on them! And I was so lame, Sasuke had to come up and save me! Ugh! Why can't I keep up with them!' Naruto's blue eyes were full of jealousy and shame. His head shot up at the feeling of a hand on his shoulder. He looked over to see (M/n) giving him a worried look.

'(M/n)..'

"Naruto. These ninja have poison in there claws, we need to take it out of you immediately." Kakashi warns, looking towards the duo.

"It's in your wound so we have to open it." Kakashi informed, while getting close to Naruto.

"Don't move around so much, that's what spreads the poison." (M/n) states while grabbing his bloody hand with his bare ones making Naruto blush with a look of shock at the foreign sight.

'They feel like a baby's!!'

"By the way Mr. Tazuna." The older male looked up in shock, raising his hands slightly as if he was gonna get jumped.

"We need to talk." Kakashi's voice was deadly serious, as he continued to wrap up the two ninja to a tree.

"They're Chuunin from the Village Hidden in the Mist. Their specialty is relentless attack. They keep fighting no matter what the sacrifice."

The silver haired nin rests a hand on his hip, looking at the enemy ninja. The one with longer brown hair look towards (M/n), causing the boy to look at him curiously.

"How did you know about our ambush?"

"Chu, well you see. Why would there be a puddle in the middle of a bridge of all places?" He questioned with the shrug of his shoulders

"A puddle, on a clear day like this when it hasn't rained in weeks?" Kakashi states making up for (M/n)'s kinda dumb one.

"In that case, why did you leave it for the Genin to do the fighting?" Tazuna questioned curiously.

"I could've taken them out easily, but I wouldn't have learned anything. I needed to find out who their target was." The taller male turned around, facing the elder with an accusing look.

"Hm? What are you getting at?"

"This, I wanted to know if they were after us ─ ninja attacking ninja, or if they were after you ─ the master bridge builder."

(M/n) furrowed his eyebrows angrily, but kept his mouth shut as he knew if he opened it some extremely hurtful words would fall out.

"You never told us that ninja were after you in your request. You asked for standard protection from robbers and highway men. This mission has now went from a C-Rank to a B-Rank. Our mission was simply to protect you while you built the bridge. If we knew that we were going to have to fight enemy ninja, we would've made it B-Rank or higher." Kakashi continued, making Tazuna feel more and more guilty.

"We are only Genin, this is too advanced for us. We should go back, and I really think we need to treat Naruto's wound and get the poison out as soon as possible." Sakura inputs, looking at the blonde worriedly. "Back in our village, we can take him to a doctor."

Everyone turned towards Naruto and the younger Haruno, who had dropped the whiskered teen's hand when the Demon Brothers were questioning him.

"Hm...Naruto's hand could become a problem. I guess we should go back to the village." Their sensei carelessly taunts, looking up at the sky. Naruto growls angrily, taking out a kunai and stabbing his hand and making some boring oath to Tazuna.

"Naruto?! What is your problem?! Are you retarded?!" (M/n) shouts, smacking him on the back of his head. Was he trying to kill him self faster?!

"Ouch!" The blonde wails, leaving the kunai in his hand to rub his head.

"I just wanted to seem cool!" He complains while (M/n) grabbed onto his hand and grabbing the kunai out then inspected how deep the wound might have gone.

"Stabbing yourself isn't cool you idiot." (M/n) said as Sasuke's brow twitched at all the fuss he was making over the blue eyed blondie.

"Okay! Jeez!" Naruto said but he couldn't help but be glad the soft hands were back onto his. He couldn't exactly explain what it felt like but it was kinda like how he sorta felt towards Sakura back at the ninja academy.

"Uh, Naruto...that was cool and all but we should stop the bleeding before you die. Like right now."

"UWUAH?!?"

"No! He's too young! And too beautiful! WHY DO THE CUTE DUMB ONES HAVE TO DIE FIRST?!"


	8. ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡

//♡

(M/n) released a sigh, letting his fingers skim across the top of the water. The foggy air surrounded the boat as the boatman continued to row the boat forwards.

"This fog's so thick, you can't see anything." Sakura whispers, leaning further into her sibling with a worried expression. Sasuke was lost in thought as he was thinking about the incident from earlier.

'What did they mean by dirty chakra? And why would (M/n) be the one to have it?'

Naruto was at the front of the boat, his eyes closed and sniffing the air like a dog.

"The bridge isn't far now. Our destination is just ahead ─ the Land of Waves." The boatman deep voice was quiet as he began moving the boat faster but still enough to keep quite. The blonde leaned in closer, peering into the distance.

"Careful Naruto, if you fall we're not gonna jump in to save you." (M/n) said after spotting the blonde get a bit too far to the edge.

"I'm fine (M/n), believe it." Naruto complains, but decides to scoot back, closer to where everyone else was. As the boat got closer, a huge unfinished bridge was in front of them. The machines used to put the pieces in place weren't moving at the moment, but it still piqued the Genin's interests. Even if Sasuke won't admit it.

"Wow! It's huge!" The whiskered teen shouts, his blue eyes widening at the sight. (M/n) smiled gently and giggled quietly as he got scolded by the boatman.

"Quiet! I told you no noise! Why do you think we're traveling like this huh? Cutting off the engine and rowing? Moving through the dense fog? So they don't see us!" He whisper-yells, looking panicky. Who wouldn't? They could all get killed for doing this so there's already a giant risk right there.

"Mister Tazuna." Kakashi starts, causing the old man to move his head down and close his eyes in shame.

"Before we reach the pier, I want to ask you something. The men who are after you, I need to know why." He spoke in a stern voice, not once moving his gaze away.

"If you don't tell us, I'm afraid we'll have to end this mission once we drop you ashore."

(M/n) felt uneasy about leaving the man to just die. Despite him tricking them, he probably had to do it for a good reason right?

"Hm." Tazuna started, half of his face covered by a shadow creating suspicion. Everyone looked at him expectantly, waiting to hear his reason.

"I have no choice but to tell you ─ no, I want you to know the truth. Like you said, this is beyond the scope of your original mission." His tone was gruff and serious, as he looked at the group of ninja.

This man lied so his village could have a better future.

(M/n)'s eyebrows rose in surprise at the sudden statement.

How did you know?

I know everything.

(M/n) deadpanned and wanted to snort at the ignorant sounding answer.

"So that's it. Since you're in charge of the bridge, you're standing in this gangster's way." Sakura muses, holding her chin in thought.

"That means those guys we fought in the forest, they were working for Gato." Sasuke concludes. (M/n) once again wanted to gush at the beautiful relationship forming before his eyes.

But of course, (M/n) wasn't listening

"Who's Blato?" (M/n) questions, tilting his head to the side like a confused puppy.

"Weren't you listening at all? And his name is Gato not Blato." The pinkette chastises waving her finger around.

"Sakura when are you gonna learn that I never listen to monologues."

"Huh-"

"I don't understand. If you knew he was dangerous, knew he was going to send ninja to eliminate you, why did you hide this from us?" Kakashi questioned cutting off the pink haired girl. This is all really confusing...(M/n) patted his head gently to soothe the headache happening.

"Because the Land of Waves, is a small, impoverished nation."

Tazuna looked down, and began explaining why they were poor and couldn't afford a A or B ranked mission.

"But don't feel bad about that. Of course my sweet little grandson will be upset. He'll cry 'Granddad, I want my Granddad!'" Tazuna impersonated his grandson with a horrific high pitched voice, causing all of Squad Seven to sweatdrop.

"Oh and my daughter will condemn the ninja of the Hidden Leaves, denouncing and blaming you for abandoning her father and living her life in sorrow. Oh well, it's not your fault, forget it."

No way is Sensei gonna-

"Well, I guess we have no other choice, we'll have to keep guarding you."

Kakashi gave a closed eye smile as the ravenette pursed his lips at the old man. That old bastard just totally guilt tripped Kakashi- sensei!

"Oh, I'm very grateful." A vein throbbed on the younger Haruno's forehead as he watched Tazuna turn around and give the peace sign with a smirk.

"Okay, take me home. And I mean get me there in one piece." Tazuna commands, making (M/n) sighed deeply at more walking. He doesn't see how the rest do it.

"Right" Kakashi responds, before walking ahead. The next ninja they send won't be Chuunin, they'll be Jonin ─ elite ninja with deadly skills. The silverette released a sigh, closing his eyes in distress.

As they continued walking, Sasuke ended up taking quicker strides, easily catching up to Naruto and (M/n) who were quietly conversing on different types of food and which was their favorite. The blonde easily grew irritated by his presence, sending the ravenbluenette an annoyed glance.

'I'm not letting Sasuke have all the glory this time. Believe it.' Naruto thought. (M/n) turned his attention to Sasuke and crossed his arms with a sly smile making the stubborn boy look away with a blush.

Naruto ran forward, moving his head as to search for something in the forest. Everyone stopped and stared at him.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" (M/n) sighed boredly, resting a clothed hand on his hip.

"Over there!" He threw a kunai into the forest, causing everyone to be on alert. The ravenette crunches up his nose at the blondes dumb actions as he already knew nothing was there.

"Hm, it was just a mouse." Naruto grinned, tapping his headband and oozing with confidence.

"MOUSE?! Yeah right! Everyone can see through your stupid act! You're so pathetic it's embarrassing!" Sakura shouts in distress.

"Naruto! Those are kunai knives, they're dangerous-" Kakashi warns before getting cut off by the wrinkly man.

"STOP TRYING TO SCARE ME YOU SCRAPPY LITTLE DWARF!" Tazuna yells shaking a fist. (M/n)'s eyebrow was twitching in annoyance at the fact Naruto was making it even harder on them by alerting them for no reason.

"Hey! Is someone hiding over there? No! They're over there!" He flung another kunai into the bushes, before getting grabbed by the back of his neck and shaken violently.

"Cut it out!" (M/n) growled while holding onto his hand that held the dangerous weapon.

"Someone is following us, I mean it!" Naruto yells back, his eyes round and innocent. It almost made the ravenette feel bad for speaking to him like that. Almost.

"Yeah right! Quit lying and acting like a dumb kid!" Sakura screamed, before walking to where Kakashi was.

"Naruto look at what you did!" She demands, and the scarred teen instantly obeyed, his cerulean orbs falling on a white rabbit that fainted from shock.

"Uh? Ah! I'm sorry rabbit I'm sorry!" He picked up the bunny, rubbing his face against it. (M/n)'s nose twitched and he quickly looked back in alert.

"Look out!" Kakashi shouts just seconds after the 'warning'. Everyone lowered themselves to the ground but of course, (M/n)'s little friend decided it was his time to shine. He grabbed the sword by the handle right before it hit his face, surprising everyone

"Those leg warmers are a bad taste." He said simply while sticking the blade in the tree it was meant to go in. The intruder slowly turned his head around, looking at the group beneath him. He narrowed his eyes dangerously at (M/n), feeling a slight unnerving feeling from him.

'Here it is, my chance to shine, believe it! I'm ready this time. I'm not going to lose out to Sasuke!' Naruto thought with a determined yet scared look on his face.

"Well, well if it isn't Zabuza Momochi, rogue ninja of the Village Hidden in the Mist." Kakashi spoke calmly, placing his hands in his pockets and casually strolling up to the tree that the newly dubbed Zabuza was standing on.

'Rogue ninja?! Whatever, nothings gonna stop me! Ready...go!'

The blonde started running towards the brunette only to get tugged into a warm hug. The heart pulse from (M/n)'s chest was thumping fast and hard ─ a sign of fear. Naruto looked back and down to look into the set of narrowed green eyes that looked more darker then usual.

Although I'm taking over, you need to control your heart beat.

Um, sorry that we could all literally die here and it's making me scared!

'The most fearsome thing here is on your side, trust me.'

"He isn't like those other ninja. He's in a whole other league. If he's our opponent, I'll need this." Kakashi placed a hand over his headband, preparing to lift it up.

"This could be treacherous." Finally, Zabuza began to speak, his voice deep and croaky.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye. Did I get that right?"

Sasuke's eyes widened and (M/n) curiously looked at the red ruby red eye with three black tomoes surrounding the pupil that suddenly flashed through his head like a memory of some sort.

What is that?

That's a Sharingan. Passed down in the Uchiha family.

Huh, that must be why Sasuke looks so...distressed. How long do you think this battle will last?

I have no idea, but it isn't gonna be a pretty one.

"Now quick, Monji Formation! Protect the bridge builder and stay out of this fight. I taught you teamwork, now it's time to use it." Kakashi orders, before slowly lifting up his headband, revealing a ruby red eye with three black tomoes surrounding the pupil.

"I'm ready."

"Well, it looks like I get to see the Sharingan in action. This is an honor."

Naruto finally got frustrated on being left in the dark and asked the question he and Sakura were both thinking.

"Everyone keeps saying 'Sharingan, Sharingan'. Will someone tell me what Sharingan is?"

"The Sharingan is a rare power the resides in the eyes. The user of this visual jutsu, or Dojutsu can instantly see and comprehend any genjutsu, taijutsu, and ninjutsu and reflect its attack back on the attacker. The Sharingan is a special, rare form of Dojutsu, however there's more to the Sharingan than that, a lot more." Sasuke explains further.

"You got it right boy, but you only scratched the surface. The Sharingan can analyze an opponent's technique, then copy it to the smallest detail." Zabuza's gruff voice sounded throughout the forest. Then the mist began to roll in, making it hard to see. Wait a minute, the Sharingan is a rare trait that only occurs in a few members of the Uchiha clan. Sasuke's clan. Could he be...?

"Enough talking, I need to exterminate the old man." Tazuna gasped as all four Genin surrounded him in Monji Formation. Each of them held a kunai tightly, besides '(M/n)' who stood with a stern glare.

"I can't see anything!" Sakura panics slightly but a reassuring look from her brother made her calm a little bit.

'They're important to (M/n). So they're worth my time.'

"Eight points: Larynx, Spine, Lungs, Liver, Jugular, Subclavian Artery, Kidneys, Heart. Now which will be my kill point?" Zabuza's voice surrounded the ninja and bridge builder, his words making them uneasy as they were said with much malice.

Kakashi used his chakra to blow away the mist, almost blowing down the team of Genin as well.

'One shallow breath, one tiny movement of the eye is enough to bring on instant death. If it goes on like this I'll go insane!' Sasuke's breath hitched as he stared wide eyed in front of him.

'N-No, I can't bear it! I'd rather take my own life!' The ravenbluenette shakily began to move the kunai close to his neck.

"Sasuke! Relax, I'll protect you with my life. All of you. I will not allow my comrades to die. Trust me." He sent them a warm closed eyed smile, soothing him down enough to not become psychotic.

He glanced worriedly at (M/n) who blankly stared into space with no emotion. That burst of power from earlier couldn't have appeared from thin air...

'I'll have to question him later'


End file.
